Tears to Shed
by peppermints and cotton-candy
Summary: the thoughts of some of the characters after the move.
1. Emily

Disclaimer: I own nothing….

Tears to Shed

I promised myself that I would find my true love soon after my death. When I do find him, he's engaged to another woman. A LIVING woman. How can I compare to that? Sure I know that between them they've only met once or twice. I fell for a man who is in love with another woman. I fell for a living man. I can offer him nothing.

But….

He's my true love. I wouldn't have done what I did if he weren't. I couldn't have risen and dragged him down to the Land of the Dead.

I don't know what to feel… I truly do love Victor. And I know that Victoria loves Victor as well. But it's who victor loves that should matter. I guess that Victor loves Victoria. I know that I'm dead and all but I can't help but be sad about the whole deal.

I know that Victor was willing to die to have me as his bride. But I can't help thinking that he only did it because Victoria got married to Lord Barkis. He was…different…. I liked that about him. He was one-of-a-kind. Knowing that he's up there married to Victoria and probably very happy with her brakes my hart.

I guess I still have some tears to shed….


	2. Victor

Tears to Shed

Chapter 2: Victor

As with most arranged marriages ours ended up failing miserably. Soon after one month of wedded bliss we started arguing over the stupidest things. We argued over everything from what to have for dinner to weather or not to start a family. Thing were getting very stressful. When she became partial to strong drink I was think that divorce was looking nicer and nicer by the day. It was becoming really annoying to have to force water down her throat before she fell into her drunken stupor.

So as the months turned into to one year our marriage was quickly falling into pieces around the two of us. She was continuing with her drinking and I would have to help her as best I could during the night, and sometimes, early hours of the morning.

This was getting older by the day. As the days passed I started to regret the decision that I made that night in the church. I should have known that our marriage was to fail as so many had before. It was a marriage of status and wealth on the parts of our families. It was not the marriage of love that both of us wanted to have.

We were so very different, to different to be a proper child baring couple. Our parents didn't understand that. Emily and I had our differences, and I don't mean the obvious ones, but when it came to the end of it we were a better couple then Victoria and I could ever be. We were just so similar in all the ways that mattered. We shared common interests and Emily liked the ideal of having a dog, Victoria was just like my mother in that respect and was ageist the ideal.

Victoria and I just don't get along anymore. You can't judge love on an only a handful of meetings. We had just met on the night of the rehearsal. I know that marriage to me was the lesser of two evils but still that is not something to base a relationship on it was just a foolish thing to do on both of our parts and we should have thought things through instead of falling for love at first sight.

I know that I had only met Emily a few days before we were going to get married but I had stayed with her for most of the time of the period that I had know her. She was very kind to me in the land of the dead and I would have most likely have lost my way quite quickly if it had not been for her. I think now that I wouldn't rush into any kind of relationship with anyone now that I've lived through this disastrous relationship with Victoria.

If I had the chance to decide weather I would rather marry Victoria or Emily I would probably chose Emily if just because I know Victoria's character now. If it was the night that I was taken to the land of the dead then I most likely would have chosen Victoria but with time comes knowledge and with knowledge comes wisdom and we usually won't have a second chance to exercise the wisdom that we have gained from our experiences.

If I had know then what I know now I would not be alive today having committed the equivalent of suicide and taken my place at Emily's side in the land of the dead as her husband but I didn't know.

I guess I too have some tears to shed. If only of my own stupidity at the time.

a/n: I did more. I think this one has some Victor/Emily just like all you crazy people like it! I'm actually quite fond of it from time to time as well! Well review and I might do one for Victoria.


	3. Victoria

-1Tears to Shed

Chapter 3: Victoria

I don't have the right to complain about how my life has evolved. It is my own fault. Everything. From when I was engaged to Victor to now. I was to weak to fight my parents to get my way. In the beginning I did not want to marry Victor but all it took was a few meeting and my childish heart was taken.

I should have known that the marriage was going to fail. I had listened to all of my friends go on and on about how their marriages where horrid. How most of their husbands only had them around for an hire or trophy wife. Not really comprehending that they were real people and that they were messing with the emotions of a real human not just a doll meant to be looked at and fondled over.

Victor was different they their husbands though. He was caring. When I came home totally sloshed he would help me to bed and take care of me when I had my hang over the next morning. He did not know what I did on those nights and I do not think that he really cares.

Time and time again I broke my vows. While he…he was true to me while I had no right to that amount of trust. He kept to those vows we made. I know that he wanted to be with the Corpse Bride. When I had met her she seemed totally devoted to Victor and to leave that kind of woman for someone like me….

I do not deserve him he deserves someone so much better then me. Someone who will keep their vows and someone who will care for him.

I have sealed my own fate with my careless behavior, however that does not mean that I can not shed tears.

A/N: I'm done with this this is the first multi-chap thing I've ever done so yeah I'll try something else soon. .


End file.
